Vivian's Story
by ilovefartingunicorns
Summary: When Vivian gets imprinted on by a male wolf shifter she thinks that her story is over,happy e'll grow up and become what she's always wanted to be a photographer and writer of her own magazine with him by her side, but what is he to her exactly?But with the danger of Victoria and the newborn army on their way no one is safe and her happily ever after hasn't happened yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Author's note: This is my first fanfiction! All rights besides the plot and the OC (Vivian and her parents so far) belong to my favorite writer, Stephanie Meyer.

Vivian

I was running through the woods ignoring my parent's warnings from earlier this morning. "Vivian, stay away from their has been several bear sightings and attacks. Please, for us can you just stay out of the woods and do your adventures somewhere else," they had said.

Who did they think I was? I lived and breathed the green woods that trailed off to the grey, dull La Push beach. It was like asking a bird to rest its feathers on top of a safe tree branch until the snakes were gone. No matter where you are most places if there are birds there is also snakes. I couldn't just stay bottled up inside to stay safe without mentally imploding myself. I just had to take a few more extra precautions.

Of course it was raining only a little, a very soft, refreshing drizzle. The clouds were hanging lower that usual, but just high enough so that there wasn't any fog and the woods were just as inviting as they had always been. I liked the way the leaves looked up in the sky when they were blowing in the breeze or even if it was a soft, little twitch. It was as if they were alive and watching over me. Although, I would be fine since I had my cell in my pocket along with a jar of honey and a pocket knife. If I did come across a bear I would try to lure it away with the honey and if that didn't happen survival mode kicks in and you could only hope for the best which wasn't really in your favor.

Did I really believe that I was going to get attacked by this bear that's been going around? No, so far it seemed like it mostly had a taste in tourists and this part of the woods wasn't where they often came. Still, the bear could easily decide to switch up it's route and that's why I was being extra cautious.

It was farther in the woods where trails from other locals died off that I realized I was actually ANTICIPATING catching sight of a bear. Stupid, stupid, stupid, but at least it would cause some drama and hysteria that wasn't needed (unless I didn't make it or made it out in critical condition.) Nothing really happened here. The most we got was a whole lot of gossip about pointless expected sometimes false news.

Halfway through my hike I came over something else I anticipated getting a closer look at that wasn't a bear. No, it was a boy no a man. He was SUPER tall like 'I'm ready to go on to National League basketball once I put on more clothing other than just a ratchet pair of well worn jean shorts' not like I was complaining. He had to be at least seven feet tall yet lean with short, fuzzy black hair, Native American toned olive skin, and a circular artistic black tattoo on his shoulder. Something about him was hot in a cute kind of way.

Still, I didn't move any closer. I didn't want him to see me and know that I was starring. Plus, I was reserved and if it wasn't for the fact that he could be dangerous even though I highly doubted it I was too shy and awkward when it came to making conversation.

As soon as I had this thought he looked over at me and everything changed as his warm, kind deep brown eyes locked on my silver one's. Something inside of me that felt like a burning piece of lava if lava was comfortable was pulling me towards him and I knew. He was **MINE**.

Quill

Author's note: I have quotation marks in here around a few lines on imprinting that are not being vocalized. They belong to the amazing Author and the best creator of sparkly vampires and hot werewolves, Stephanie Meyer. I hope you enjoy and please review.

I was patrolling for any sight of the red headed vampire, Victoria who we had been searching for to kill ever since she made her intentions clear that she wanted to kill Jacob's love (who was currently taken by another vampire, Edward) when I caught sight of her. Not Victoria, but a sight I wanted to see more.

As soon as my eyes locked on her stunning silver one's I knew. "Everything inside me came undone" all the stress that Jacob's thoughts that had leaked through to my mind had put on seemed like a distant memory, not as important. "All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was" my pack, my dead father, Leah, my mother, Sam, my hatred for the cold one who was making life difficult, "my home, my name, my self disconnected me in that second snip, snip, snip and floated into space.

I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was.

Not, one but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing to the very center of the universe.

I could see it now how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood."

It was the beautiful, almost at the end of her adolescence girl in front of me who was studying me also, but trying to do it while still being left unnoticed. Why someone so important was trying to conceal herself from view, I didn't know. Was I scaring her? I tried to smile, but that seemed to make her more uncomfortable and she looked away red staining her cheeks. Was that just her blushing or a third degree burn? I promised to check it out later, but first I had to share the news with my pack.

_Hey guys, you won't believe it!_ I_ found her, _I called out enthusiastically in my mind to all of my pack even the one's who were left not patrolling knowing that they would all hear me.

_Who is it Quill?_

_ The cold one?_

_ Redhead? _

_ Is it Victoria?_

_ If it's Victoria I have to get to Bella now. _

_ Quill, just stay hidden where you are. We are coming. _

_ Aw, not today. _

I frowned. It took me a moment to realize what they were talking about and when I did I was left confused. Why would I be concerned right now about Victoria when I had found my imprint, the reason for my existence? But before I could tell them otherwise they, all of my brothers stood in front of me in wolf form ready to attack a certain vampire who wasn't there. My imprints eyes widened at the sight of them and she quickly ran away.

"Wait!" I called out to her, tempted to run her down, but deciding otherwise. I visibly drooped. She would probably think I was a weirdo and wouldn't want to talk to me again. I would be able to talk to her later and then I could fix things and never leave her side. I brightened at this and when I remembered what I had to clarify with my pack.

_Guys, its not_ Victoria_ I saw. I FOUND MY IMPRINT! _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Author's note: All rights besides the plot and OC's go to Stephanie Meyer.

Quill

I was so exited and pumped about finding my imprint that I didn't even care when silence fell as everyone realized who I actually saw, that was quickly followed by mocking laughter and smirks. My imprint flashed through my mind and that seemed to make the reactions worse.

She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. Other than her piercing silver eyes that seemed to never end; her cascading golden, red, and brown curls were the next best thing followed by her pale, flushed cheeks that I still needed to get checked out. Somewhere in the back of my mind where I was guessing my common sense was still located I knew that I was being silly. Getting a sun burn a three degree one at that sounded as impossible as winning the lottery here in Forks, but you could never be too safe.

_Dude, you haven't even met her and you're already worried about her. _

_ Whipped. _

_ Just steer your head away from the "beautiful angel" and get your head back to business. _

_ Man, I wonder who's next. _

_ I hope its not me. _

_ Shut, up Seth we all know that the thought of an imprint to you makes you ecstatic. _

_ Yeah, (laughter)._

It was then that I headed back in the direction my imprint had taken. It was enough trying to avoid the inevitable except this time I didn't know what the inevitable was and it was all in the hands of someone who could easily make or break my world. Maybe she would think that I had been running away from the wolves too, but I had to make it back to her fast before she got a little suspicious if I showed up later rather than sooner.

Author's note: I'm sorry this isn't the end of chapter two. I just couldn't wait to update. The next part of chapter two will be 'Vivian's point of view.


	3. Chapter 2(Continuum)Vivian's Perspective

Chapter two (Continuum)

Author's note: All rights besides the plot and OC's go to Stephanie Meyer.

Vivian

The sight of at least seven ginormous wolves growling with their fangs out looking ready to spring made me wet my pants. I worried about the boy with the warm, brown eyes, but surely with his athletic build and all he had more of a chance of escaping than I did. I thought these were the bears that everyone had been talking about. If it weren't for my obsession with wolves I would've easily mistaken them based on size as a beast and maybe have even called them bears later on or maybe this was just my overreactive imagination speaking.

I sprinted back towards my home as fast as I could which wasn't nearly fast enough if those wolves were hungry and decided they needed a little bite to eat. My parents words rang through my head again from memory. "Please, stay away from the woods." I should've listened to them. The funny thing was that I had anticipated seeing a bear before even brought supplies, so that I could play the part of some brave girl like on the survivor shows where people were thrown into the wild and forced to find resources around them to survive when actually in real life those things had been quickly forgotten.

I thought I heard the boy with warm eyes calling out to me, but that must be my imagination. What was he still doing back there? Did he have any common sense? The leaves that had seemed like they were looking out for me from before now just seemed like an extra obstacle in my path as I had to push branches filled with them out of my way as I continued to run.

When I got to the house, it was empty and for a moment I worried that the wolves had gotten to my parents first like this was another_ Little Red Riding Hood_ story. Then I remembered that they had gone off to work. At age thirteen they trusted me to stay home alone and had given me their numbers along with other friends and kids around my age just in case I needed anything or wanted company knowing that I would never use them. It seemed strange being off for the summer while they still had to go work, but I didn't mind being alone.

After five minutes, of spying through the living room window for the wolves to come back I was interrupted in my patrol by a tall, figure. For a moment I thought that it was again one of those beasts, but was surprised to find as it stepped closer that it was only warm eyes. I expected him to be running like I had been because hello, dude there were a pack of snarling, possibly starved beasts who probably saw us as a nice gourmet meal standing in front of them and he was just taking a nice, slow, and easy stroll as if he didn't have a care in the world.

That was it...I wasn't going to speak to him ever again-right after I got one more glance of him. It would only be reasonable to check him out and make sure that he didn't sustain any injury from the wolves. Boy, was he nice looking!

As if hearing this thought he looked up at me and smiled. I think I drooled again before coming back to my senses and remembering that we did have curtains which I dramatically closed in a swift fashion. Even through the curtains and glass I could hear his faint laughter. The next thing I knew he was knocking up on my door, but I ignored it until my imagination crept up on me again and as much as I thought the guy was an idiot I didn't want him to become the wolves' next meal.

"Hey, are you okay? That's not a three degree sun burn is it? You should be using sunscreen," he said looking me over as soon as I opened the door. Great, I was blushing again, my cheeks flushed brighter.

"Sorry, I don't let people in on my skin issues until they tell me what their name is," I said sarcastically surprised at myself. Usually, I was uncomfortable and stuttered around people even my parents sometimes when it came to anything vocal.

He looked even more worried now. Should a major red flag go up at his show of major concern? Is he a psycho? Should I shut the door? All these questions ran through my mind with no real answers until I realized something. He had just a wild, over reactive imagination as me. Does that mean I'm a psycho?

"My name is Quill," he replied, "Now, can you tell me about your red cheeks?"

"Only if you tell me about why we are having this discussion outside when there could be wolves out there waiting to sink its fangs into us." He laughed at this making me more concerned of his sanity a natural, goofy smile forming on his face. "And no I do not have any skin problems," I added as we made our way into my home when I recalled a simple rule. You're never supposed to let a stranger into your house.

I considered my options: First scenario, I could tell him that I change my mind and we should go outside to talk, but then I would always be looking over my shoulder waiting for the wolves to kill us. Two, I could tell him to go home. No, I didn't like that. Strangely enough I felt connected to him and didn't want him to leave. It looked like my decision was already made.

"So why weren't you worried about the wolves?" I asked as we settled in on the couch.

"Did they scare you?" he said looking at me with those warm, eyes with concern and care etched into them. He didn't even know me. Should I care that much about a stranger I've never even met besides once? Maybe he saw me as a delicate, fragile child and he didn't want me to be traumatized or something. I frowned.

"No, that's why I'm in here, holed away so that they don't eat me."

He laughed then said totally serious, "They wouldn't hurt you."

"They seemed to be singing another tune when they had their fangs out ready to spring."

He chuckled again.

For the next hour, we watched one of my favorite movies, _Clueless _which he didn't even complain about it being too girly while we quizzed each other on ourselves. I didn't know it was this possible to be comfortable near someone. I answered to his questions that my favorite food was a beacon wrapped cheeseburger, I'm thirteen (which he didn't seem concerned about. I thought males boys especially had major ego problems. I wondered why he would want to hang out with someone like me when he could easily get himself a date with a hotter girl around his age.), I would like to live on the La Push with full access to the water and the woods and the house I didn't care too much about, and when I was older I wanted to be a photographer and writer for my own magazine. He seemed pretty interested in that even though his answers to my questions gave me the impression that he hasn't thought of a career yet. He said that his favorite food was any red meat, he's sixteen years old (WOW, I was thinking more like twenty), he would also like to keep living at La Push (he already lived there on the reservation like I had already guessed), and he's keeping his mind open with his career choice since there were so many directions he could take.

When my parents came home with pizza and soda for dinner they looked surprised that someone was over a sixteen year old boy at that, but they didn't complain. I think they were just glad that I was actually hanging out with a living person which shocked me. I thought they would be a little more worried about the age gap, but they said it was fine as long as from now on I hung out around adult supervision when I was with him. Quill didn't seem too happy about that, but he didn't say anything just grabbed me in a bear hug that I enjoyed (A LOT) and then said that his family and friends were expecting him back on the reservation. He didn't look like he wanted to go and I didn't want him to either. From what I could tell he was sweet and felt safe, but not in the boring kind of way. Dinner turned into interrogation as my parents wanted to know every single thing about Quill. I was more than happy to tell them.

I hoped that we would be seeing each other again.


	4. The End, sorry not meant for me 2 write

R. I. P

Vivian's Story

It was published not too long ago with a good story in mind,

but was not meant for a certain Author to finish and is

therefore gone forever UNLESS...someone like you

cares an awful lot and would like to continue I give you

permission, just PM me first. I'm sorry for the few who

enjoyed the story, but it might have started out as mine,

but someone else was meant to write and finish it up.


End file.
